


For You, Anything

by astraldefender



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, bottom!shiro, demisexual shiro, first time switching, i mean there's a little if you squint, just out here doing the lords work bringing you bottom!Shiro, keith is a first time top and very nervous, they love each other so much ok im cryin in the club, top!Keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 16:41:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11901846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astraldefender/pseuds/astraldefender
Summary: “Whatever it is that rattling around in that head of yours? It doesn't matter what it is, you know it doesn't. Not with me."There's a break in the conversation while Shiro rolls over the words he wants to say in his mind, but Keith doesn't push. “I was...I was wondering how you might feel about -about switching?”





	For You, Anything

**Author's Note:**

> bottom!Shiro is everything I'll ever need, these dumb boys are so in love I will fight to the death for them.
> 
> This is the combined fault of Jen, Ashley, Caroline, Mei, Lia, and my total lack of self control.

Keith realizes, maybe he should have expected it.

 

There was this just this,  _ way _ Shiro looked at him, how he paid extra care, more than anyone ever had. Keith had always thought it was just Shiro being, well,  _ Shiro. _

 

But there's a moment in the throes of post coital bliss where Keith knows there's something on the tip of Shiro’s tongue. 

 

“So are you going to tell me?”

 

A noncommittal hum comes between peppered kisses on his bare shoulder.

 

“Whatever it is that rattling around in that head of yours. You’re real terrible at lying, you know.” And Keith can sense it, despite having his back pressed lightly to Shiro’s chest, the way Shiro worries his bottom lip between his teeth, the heavy exhale of contemplation that feels cool on the dampness of his neck. “It doesn't matter what it is, you know it doesn't. Not with me.”

 

Keith can feel the light smile that breaks across Shiro’s face in the kiss he presses to the shell of his ear.

 

“I know it doesn't. Thank you.” There's a break in the conversation while Shiro rolls over the words he wants to say in his mind, but Keith doesn't push. It's not a common thing, Shiro being as hesitant as he is now, so he gives him the time he needs. “I was...I was wondering how you might feel about -” Shiro’s forehead presses to Keith’s shoulder as he fights to swallow his nerves. “About switching?”

 

The rush of blood to Keith’s face burns in a way he wasn't prepared for. Their dynamic was one they had fallen into easily, but the more  _ intimate  _ parts had always been a bit of a give and take. Shiro had been far from Keith’s first, but Shiro had never been with anyone the way he had been with Keith, hadn't even known he  _ wanted  _ to be like that with anyone. It was a relationship dynamic he'd resigned himself from ever having, so he hadn't spent much time considering the things he wanted - or even been familiar with what he  _ could  _ want prior to Keith. At first, every call had been Shiro's, Keith not wanting to push him past where he was prepared to go, but even now that Keith will have an occasional say or suggestion, the reigns are usually Shiro’s.

 

“That's something you'd want to try?” Keith turns to face him, and even in the dark light of the room there's a visible dusting of pink across Shiro's face. “I'm not - I haven't…”

 

“I know, I know.” The callous on Shiro's thumb contradicts the tenderness with which it runs along Keith’s jaw. “Which is why I brought it up now, because it's as much of a change for me as it is for you.” Shiro's hand is warm against his cheek. “I don't want to ask anything of you that you aren't comfortable with.”

 

Keith's face burns hotter.

 

“It's that usually my job?”

 

“Surprise tactical maneuver. Gotta keep you on your toes, pilot.”

 

There's a groan at the shamelessness of the joke Keith can't hold back as he buries his face in Shiro’s chest.

 

“You're such a nerd.”

* * *

Keith knows what he likes, whether it be by Shiro's hand or his own, but the prospect of doing that for someone else for the first time is -  _ daunting. _ It's not a subject Shiro pushes, letting Keith take his time to mull things over and - embarrassingly - maybe do a bit more research than he'd ever be willing to admit. Eventually he comes to the conclusion that yeah, this is totally something he can do.

 

For Shiro? Anything. 

 

But there's a tight knot of nerves in his chest that blossoms into a lead weight when Keith finds himself half dressed and a mess of open mouthed kisses and limbs and lips searing against his own collarbone when Shiro all but  _ begs  _ him -

 

“Keith, fuck me.  _ Please.  _ I can't - it's  _ all  _ I can think about.”

 

“Ok, Shiro.” Keith tries to settle the tremor tracing his fingertips. “Ok, just -”

 

“Keith. Please look at me.” Shiro's hands were always so gentle. The fond look on his face is dizzying. “I trust you, unconditionally, so take your time.”

 

And it takes time, but Shiro chases the anxiety away with nimble hands and the heat building between their bodies. He makes Keith forget about it completely with the moan he coaxes out with a rough tug on his hair, completely changes his point of focus with the hard press of his cock against Keith's hipbone. It was a dance and Keith chased right back, licking up into Shiro’s mouth and grinding back against him.

 

The trail of kisses Keith leaves down Shiro's chest is feather light and searing, taking his time to lavish and pull each nipple between his teeth. He kisses down Shiro's side, always remembering how sensitive he is there, and bites down just above his hip. Shiro is surprisingly quiet, but his chest is heaving and his eyes are blown dark as Keith traces the line of his hip bone down to his groin, ghosting around Shiro's hard and shamefully still clothed dick. A slight cant of his hips and Keith has the tight spandex on the floor, eyes flicking back to admire the sight of Shiro splayed across the disheveled sheets.

 

“God you're fucking beautiful like this. Always perfect.” It's the truth, but that's never stopped the immediate flush of Shiro's face whenever he's complimented so intimately.

 

“Keith -”

 

“Shh, I've got you baby.”

 

And Keith does, has his hands cradling the backs of Shiro's thighs while his tongue laves over the flushed head of his cock. It's sinful, always  _ filthy  _ the way Keith takes him down so easily, so  _ eagerly,  _ how Keith’s thin lips stretch around him and when the light catches the hollowing of his cheeks just right. Keith worships every inch of Shiro he can touch, but never ceases to be  _ exceptionally  _ generous when it comes to his dick.

 

Starting here had been a choice of comfort, of familiarity, but Shiro has asked something of him and Keith is determined to not disappoint. He's nervous, incredibly so, but the high pitched whimper he draws from Shiro's lips when Keith presses the slicked up pad of his finger to Shiro's sensitive hole - it's a special kind of encouragement. 

 

It's got him biting into the tender inseam of Shiro's thigh while he presses in gently to the first knuckle, whispering words of praise across flushed skin while sinking to the second, taking all of Shiro down to the base of his cock while he completely bottoms out. The pace he sets is slow, pumping in and out in opposite motion with his mouth until Shiro is a mess of breathy sighs. Keith brings himself back level with Shiro, pressing swollen lips to the underside of his jaw.

 

“Mm...you doing ok?”

 

There's tension in Shiro's brow, but Keith knows it's from the words he can't find so easily.

 

“So -  _ so  _ good, Keith can you, please -”

 

Keith's own face is burning red but the buzz of uncertain nerves is slowly receding, so he bites down at the base of Shiro's neck and presses a second tentative finger upward, looking down just in time to see the exquisite arch of Shiro's back as he presses in.

 

“ _ Takashi,  _ absolutely gorgeous.”

 

Shiro keens at every whisper Keith leaves across his skin, hot breath dancing across a thin sheen of sweat. The third finger comes with a tender kiss, snuffing out Shiro's desperate pleas. He’s blubbering, barely seeing through the haze as Keith scissors him open and traces over the scars scattered across his chest with his tongue. There are no attempts at sentences anymore, just an endless, frenzied string of  _ please, please,  _ **_please_ ** . Keith stays there, kneeling between Shiro's legs, completely overwhelmed by the wrecked man below him. This was Shiro _ , his  _ Shiro, and while he was no stranger to taking him apart Keith couldn't help but be completely drunk off the sight of Shiro  _ begging  _ for him. All that muscle, all that strength picked apart piece by piece until all he could do was pray Keith would finally give him what he wanted - what he  _ needed. _

 

The whimper that slips unhindered past Shiro's lips as Keith withdraws his fingers goes straight to his own cock, left engorged and straining within his own boxers.

 

“Shh, Takashi.” The kiss Keith presses to Shiro's cheek is tender. “Move with me.” Disrobing in the flip, Keith can't bite back his moan as Shiro settles above him and their dicks brush. He's  _ so  _ sensitive,  _ too _ sensitive. “I'm probably not going to -”

 

“Keith,  _ please _ .” Shiro's face is wrecked, eyes hazy and skin flushed entirely. “I don't care. I just need -  _ please _ .”

 

The burn of embarrassment is back, tinging the tips of Keith's eats a deep crimson, but it's ok. It's Shiro, and it's always ok.

 

Shiro can barely keep himself up as Keith presses in, grasping the headboard with purpose as Keith pushes just past the head. He's dizzy, mind a swimming mess of lust addled nonsense, but he knows Keith gentle touch, can feel the tenderness despite the callouses as they run along his sides and down his arms.

 

“Take your time, Takashi. This part is all you.”

 

He does take his time,  _ so  _ much time but Keith supposes he's thankful because he surely won't last very long. The drag along his cock and the tight heat enveloping it is  _ intoxicating _ , earth shattering, life changing. He can't believe he's never done this before.

 

He's glad it's only ever been with Shiro.

 

Keith's hands are spread across Shiro's chest when he finally bottoms out, he can feel the moan that rumbles through Shiro's chest with every fingertip. Keith is left gasping like all the air he been sucked from the room. It takes a moment for him to steady, to tether himself back to the physical but as soon as he does, Shiro is moving, high pitched and broken moans slipping from a throat that's going raw. All Keith can do is watch and press bruises into Shiro's hips while he takes himself apart on Keith's dick. It's stunning, an absolute work of art to see his chiseled body trembling, dragging up and down at a mind numbingly slow pace. It's perfect, an unbeatable high, and Keith has never been more in love with Shiro than he is right now. Shiro is an aphrodisiac, one that ruins Keith every time no matter what. 

 

Keith knows he can't last much longer, heat coiling below his belly at a breakneck pace, but his entire world is right in front of him and he can't find any words to let him know other than -

 

“I love you.”

 

\- and a firm hand on the nape of Shiro's neck. Keith drags him down for one last kiss before his free hand wraps around Shiro’s dick and Shiro whimpers into Keith's mouth as he comes, the spasming heat of it all pushing Keith over the edge with him.

 

The placidness of Shiro's expression when Keith returns with a washcloth pulls at Keith's heart in a way that only Shiro ever has. Takashi Shirogane was more to him than any galaxy they ever traversed could hope to summarize. 

 

Everything.

 

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on [tumblr!!!](gutgemacht.tumblr.com)


End file.
